Brother of mine
by narutojunkie4life
Summary: It's been close to a century since the death of Prussia. Germany is close to the point of insanity, until he stumbles upon an orphan boy named Benzli, who looks a lot like the albino. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE
1. Cold Remembrance

**Brother of mine**

Chapter 1: Hard remembrance

* * *

><p><em>It's February 25 the day you left me, you said you would always be there for me and now look! I'm nothing but a quivering ball of sweat<strong>. "Bruder…Bruder"<strong> that's all I hear that's all you say! "**West…West**!" Stop it I beg you! Why do you do this to me? Why did you leave when I needed you the most? why do you plague my dream with your pale face and crimson eyes begging me to do something, but I don't know what. I talk but no words come out of my mouth, I reach for you but you only go further into the darkness. The last thing I said was I hated you and those word still torture me till this day….**"west" **stop calling for me! **"I need you" **...and I need you too, and when I finally catch up to you I…._

Germany wakes up panting as beads of cold sweat go down his paled face, he wipes them away yawning it had been days since he got a proper sleep, Germany was having nightmare of 'him" again. Prussia haunted him too much in his sleep, and even if Germany did not admit it the memories of his older brother still crushes him. It was embarrassing to talk to anybody about it; Germany felt that only children suffered from the loneliness of an older brother. But he didn't realize his bottled up emotions were killing him little by little every day.

* * *

><p>It was very late and another unexpected meeting of nations was held, Germany walked in and took a seat next to America who of course was talking utter nonsense.<p>

"DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY QEUSTIONS?" America yelled enthusiastically as everyone stayed quite ignoring every word he just said.

"America, how about you sit down" Germany grumbled messaging his temples feeling a migraine creeping through his head.

"veeeee..Germany what's wrong?" Italy said poking at the German, but it was not helping anything.

"Nothing" Germany assured

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…."

Germany sighed he usually loved when Italy cheered him up, now its starting to be annoying not just him but a lot of countries are getting there too. It's February 25 he remembered, the day his brother died and everyone was talking as if nothing happened, it got to him. He clenched his fist and stood up the nations looked not expecting what was about to be said.

"How could you…" Germany said squeezing the edge of the table.

Italy looked at him "Germany what's-'

"SHUT UP!" he snapped

"Look! Look at the date! Do you know what it is? Prussia! Prussia! You people killed him! You filthy animals tore him to peaces! And now look he's dead! How dare you! Lay such retched hands on my brother! He meant everything to me! And now he's gone!"

Everyone was silent Germany's outburst were normal but was nothing personal like this.

Germany shook from anger leaving throwing his chair against the wall in the processes. He passes Austria who had just arrived at the meeting and he could tell something was wrong, he heard Germany yelling from the hall. He sees Italy crying and approaches him.

"What's wrong Italy?" Austria says softly handing the Italian a hanky. He blows on it.

"I-its Germany! He yelled at everyone about Prussia" Italy whimpers trying to wipe his tears away.

Austria stands up walking towards the door knowing exactly what's going on.

Austria walks out of the building spotting Germany under a street light his hands were covering the Germans face; he looked as though he was crying.

"Germany" Austria says putting his hand on his shoulder.

Germany looks up he wasn't crying but looked agitated.

"What?" he barks moving his shoulder from Austria's touch.

Austria sighs "it's Prussia isn't it?"

Germany gets tense "what about Prussia?"

"You know he's dead right?"

Germany gives off a laugh "dead? DEAD? Of course he's dead! And why do you care you fought with him all the time! Calling him an idiot and failure your the one to talk! And he's your family Austria! Prussia died and none of us got to say goodbye! Even to our own brother!"

Germany stands up leaving the Austrian under the night sky closing his eyes.

_"Hey Austria! aren't the stars awesome!" The young Prussian says laying underneath the sky._

_Austria smiles "they are marvelous!"_

_They stay silent for a while looking at the dark blanket of lights._

_"See that bright star up there" Prussia says pointing to the north._

_"Yes" Austria looks at the silver light._

_"Vati said that's where the souls of the dead nations go, every time one passes the star gets brighter" Prussia says_

_Austria smiles "do you think Vati is looking down on us?'_

_Prussia snorts "hell ya and he probably hates us!"_

_They both laugh_

Austria looks up at the sky the North Star was shinning brighter than ever.

"Idiot..." Austria chokes, feeling hot tears down his cheek crying silently for the loss of his brother.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<p>

germany and the others are a bit ooc

ALSO IS SUCK AT GRAMMAR!

_This means it's a memory or a dream_


	2. North Star

**Brother of mine**

Chapter 2: North Star

* * *

><p>Germany walked on the lonely streets of Berlin, for quite a while now. Ignoring the cold biting on his fingers, his mind was somewhere else. He knew he screwed up big time. First he accuses the nations of killing his brother, and then he yells at Austria and what's worst? He made Italy cry.<p>

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Germany mutters looking down on the pavement ashamed of his actions.

Everything was quit; Germany noticed because of the lack of citizens Berlin looked beautiful. It was peaceful the night was cool and the air was crisp, but what caught Germany's eyes were the display of stars in the night sky. He noticed one in particular; it was the North Star or what Prussia liked to call it: "the place where dead people go". Germany thought for a moment

"Was Prussia up there?"

Germany chuckled did he actually think Prussia can hear him?

But yet, he still stared at the florescent light debating whether to try it out or not.

Germany sat down on the pavement, ignoring how ridiculous he looked. He cleared his throat:

"Hello bruder- NO WAIT! "

"Good evening-THAT'S TOO CASUAL!"

"Wassup awesome-WELL THAT'S PLAIN DUMB!"

Germany sighs

"Listen bruder if you're up there, I would like to say…I miss you. I think about you every day! And I'm close to the point of self destruction. I miss your eyes, smile, the way you made me laugh but most of all your voice. If I could see you one last time I would be the happiest nation in the world. But if I could not, then I am nothing because I'm not complete without you. I want you to come back so we can start all over again, I love you till the point where it hurts but that same love is what gives me strength to do what I do. Please come back and I promise I will be the best little brother in the world…please"

It was silent, Germany collected himself and went straight home. That night he didn't utter a word to himself, he knew his brother was gone and it was a waste of time pleading for him to come back.

* * *

><p>Oh Germany! how do you start a conversation with your dead brother?<p>

AND REMEMBER I SUCK AT DA ENGRISH!

Reviews would be nice!


End file.
